GameWorld: The Animated Series
GameWorld ''is an anime series about video game characters who live in a town by the same name that interlocks their original settings into one large location. There are a lot of video game series' involved (Like from Nintendo, Sega, EA, Sony, etc.), but it mainly involves characters from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog, MySims, Legend of Zelda, ''and ''Sly Cooper ''franchises. Main Characters *Buddy (''MySims)-a bellhop who lives in Simstown, the MySims-oriented part of town. He's in his earlier teenage years (starting at 13), and some situations involve him growing up a bit. He is usually quite upbeat and charismatic, but does have a bit of a dark side. *Amy Rose (Sonic)-a plucky, energetic girl who was originally from a planet paralell to Earth named Mobius. She now lives mainly in an apartment in the main part of town, but (like her boyfriend Sonic and her friends) tends to travel. She is 12 years old and for some reason (along with her friends and some other characters) has not aged since. Buddy is her best friend/role model. *Rouge the Bat (Sonic)-a bat who is calculating and able to get what she wants, but is actually quite nice when you get to know her. She is 17. She has a crush on Shadow the Hedgehog, but tends to be a bit shy. *Bentley Wiseturtle (Sly)-a very smart turtle who can work with bombs and get his friends out of tough situations. He was originally in his twenties, but for some reason is younger in this series (at highest: later teenage years). *Treona (MySims ''OC)-the girlfriend of Buddy. She is also in her early teenage years (13-15). She likes Buddy, but they still get their space when they need it (to close and they'd seem obsessive, to far and they'd feel to strained). Her name is pronounced Tree-aw-na in English and Tray-oh-na in Japanese. *Midna (Zelda)-a cute little imp who tends to be wise-cracking and sarcastic, but still has a kind soul. Her official age is unknown, but she's somewhere between 12-16 (most likely 13). *Master Higgins (''Adventure Island)-a guy who hangs out with his girlfriend Tina on a remote island just a little ways away from the mainland. His age is unknown, but he's in his teenage years. It is unknown why he's known as "Master" Higgins. *Mama (Cooking Mama)-one of the very few confirmed adult characters. She is a kind woman who most of the characters look up to as a parental figure. She is somewhere between 29-34 years old yet strangely has the cuteness of a 13 year old kid. Supporting Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic)-a 15 year old hedgehog who Amy considers her boyfriend. Former rival of Buddy. *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic)-a hedgehog who who appears to be 15 years old. Rouge's love interest. New rival of Buddy. *Link (Zelda)-a Hyrulian warrior who saves Zelda on multiple occasians. He's about 15. *Mario (Mario)-a plumber who is actually about 14 years old. His mustache is actually fake. *Samus (Metroid)-a girl raised by aliens. She was older, but is now 13. *Red (Pokemon)-a Pokemon trainer who like Samus. He's 13. *Bowser Jr. (Mario)-Bowser's son. The town bully. Enemy of Buddy. 13 years old. Category:MySims Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Sly Cooper Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda games Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid games